1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic communication and more particularly to electronic messaging.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain wireless messaging systems, when a data message is to be sent to a wireless communication device (WCD), a network entity will send to the WCD a message-notification that carries a message key indicative of the data message. When the WCD receives the message-notification, the WCD then sends a data request (e.g., an HTTP GET request) to a message server, seeking to retrieve the data message indicated by the message key. The message server then responsively delivers the data message to the WCD.
In wireless communications systems, particularly cellular radiocommunication systems (such as CDMA, GSM or other such systems), the air interface over which these communications occur has limited bandwidth. Consequently, it is desirable to conserve use of the air interface.